Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for transmitting a deflection of an actuator to a final control element having a first transmitting part operationally connected to the actuator, and having a second transmitting part operationally connected to the final control element, whereby the first transmitting part has a first working surface and the second transmitting part has a second working surface.
Actuators are used in automotive engineering to drive a final control element, in particular to drive an injection valve. In this case, for example, the actuator controls the nozzle needle directly or hydraulically via a servo-valve.
British patent application GB 21 93 386 A discloses a piezoelectric actuator whose deformation is transmitted to a control piston via a pressure chamber. The pressure chamber serves to transmit and to transform the deflection of the piezoelectric actuator. The pressure chamber is hermetically sealed and filled with a working medium. The piezoelectric actuator uses a large cross-sectional area via a diaphragm to press the working medium into a piston opening which has a small cross-sectional area and in which the control piston is displaceably mounted. In this way, the small deflection of the piezoelectric actuator is transformed into a greater displacement of the control piston by the differently sized cross-sectional areas.